Umbrella
by Waveys1334
Summary: La lluvia no dejaba de caer, cada vez volviéndose más bulliciosa y agitada. Rouge, afligida, intenta convencer a Shadow de compartir juntos el mismo paraguas. Shadouge, One-Shot. (Pésimo Summary)


_**Umbrella**_

¿Sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, cierto? Espero que lo sepas, ya que te veo bastante triste y puede ser que me necesites.

Te conozco perfectamente como para saber que algo anda mal... estás mucho más callado que de costumbre, tu mirada no es la misma, y casi no has tocado tu desayuno. Vamos... ¿Qué pasa? Yo siempre confiaré en ti y tu puedes hacer lo mismo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que ya somos sumamente cercanos...

- ¿A dónde te vas? -

Pareces enojado, pero igual, no podrás despegarte de mi tan fácilmente. Es temprano, trabajamos en el mismo lugar, y tenemos el día libre. ¿Por qué la prisa?

- A donde se me dé la gana -

Siempre tan rebelde... bueno, yo no puedo cambiarte.

- ¿Te pasé las llaves? No estoy en la tarde -

- Existen las ventanas... -

Tan salvaje e indomable... continúa, que me encanta.

- ¡Serás distraído! Te vas sin zapatos... -

Linda espalda, estoy acostumbrada a verla, ya que constantemente me la das, en vez de dejarme ver tu hermoso par de ojos. Tus fuertes pasos maltratan a la pobre escalera, ojalá que cuando regreses, se te pase y podamos ver una película. Ahora te desquitas con la puerta dando un gran portazo, si no encuentras tus zapatos seguro te desahogarás a golpes con la pared... o a gritos conmigo.

Oh querido, estás ciego. Porque en medio de la oscuridad, no puedes ver los coches relumbrar ni las estrellas brillar, ni todo el amor que yo te puedo entregar.

Pensé que coquetear un par de veces bastaría, para que vieras el amor que puedo regalarte. Ya que tu odias el romanticismo y las confesiones, tuve que descartar esas opciones de mi mente...

A pesar que pueda actuar así con otros, algún día te diré que todos mis guiños, van dirigidos a ti, que todas mis victorias son maravillosas porque tu estás presente y que la totalidad de mis besos, te pertenecen. Se que te enfureces cuando actúo así con alguien más, se te nota, no hay que ser adivino para descubrirlo.

Tendré que cambiar mis técnicas y abrirte los ojos de otra manera. Podría escribirte una carta, dejarla sobre tu cama e irme del país una semana, ¿quien sabe como reaccionarás? Aunque no lo creo, ya tendré tiempo para pensar como decírtelo...

Decirte que para mi, eres más valioso que una Chaos Emerald... y con eso no se juega, eso no se le dice a cualquiera. Siempre me ha gustado estar a tu lado, me aceptes o me ignores, me da igual. Con saber que soy la única que te conoce en verdad y soy la singular murciélago que puede comprenderte, me siento como si fuera la única chica de todo tu mundo.

Todos esos problemas que nos podemos encontrar, de verdad nunca nos podrán separar, si llega el fin del mundo, no se interpondrá en nuestro rumbo. Eres parte de mi entidad, en lo más profundo de mi ser, se que solo existo para ti.

Cuando la guerra se lleve una parte tuya, cuando el mundo reparta sus cartas y las juegue en nuestra contra. Cuando lo que algún día nos unió, nos separe... haré lo imposible por volver a ti, y juntos arreglaremos todo.

Cada vez que algo necesites, cuando requieras desahogarte o manifestarte... Cada vez que algo te duela por dentro... Cada vez algo así pase, debes saber que siempre junto a ti estaré. Porque...

Cuando el sol brilla, brillamos juntos.

Cuando triunfamos, triunfamos juntos.

Si ganas algo, de seguro yo estaré entrometida en el asunto.

Frente al peligro tu y yo morimos juntos.

Si te escapas, se que volverías por mi.

Yo mataría por volverte a ver junto a mi...

Hice un juramento y lo mantendré hasta el final. Yo juré amarte y cuidarte, por toda la eternidad. Permanecer junto a ti, aunque la tormenta sea peligrosa y el viento sea muy fuerte, junto a ti, hasta el día de mi muerte...

Dije que siempre te querría como una amiga, esas que te esperan toda la vida. Aunque me hagas lo innombrable y si aún no sanan todas mis cicatrices, regresare a tus brazos, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

Ahora que llueve más que nunca, sabes que todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Así que puedes permanecer bajo mi paraguas...

Ahora que la ventisca casi nos derrumba, que el dolor nos destroza, y que la distancia nos tritura...

Ven conmigo y compartamos el paraguas que nos aleja de todo...

Ahora que ambos nos estamos desvaneciendo, como espuma sobre las olas del amenazador mar...

Puedes refugiarte bajo mi paraguas.

Oh... Puedes correr a mis brazos, está bien, no te alarmes, ven aquí conmigo. No hay distancia entre nuestro amor, así que continúa y deja que diluvie, seré todo lo que necesitas y más...

* * *

- ¿Shadow? -

Un frío efímero llenaba las calles de Central City, y las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza contra todo... y él allí, sentado en una banca, como si fuera un día soleado y espléndido. A mitad de la noche, el viento escandaloso meciendo los árboles alrededor de ellos. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir...

- Si no puedes dormir... para la otra, ve conmigo en vez de escaparte de la casa, ¿Ok? - ella acortó distancias.

- Vamos a casa, y ten... para que no tomes un resfriado, eso si no lo has pillado ya... -

El erizo se paró sin ganas y se colocó a su lado. Rouge subió su brazo un poco para que el paraguas de color violeta evitara que la cabeza del erizo siguiera mojándose.

Sin necesidad de más palabras, la murciélago consiguió lo que quería, un beso. No tenía que ser un beso, solo una muestra de amor por parte de su compañero erizo, pero no se iba a quejar.

Un beso bajo la lluvia, algo simplemente mágico, y quizás, más valioso que una Chaos Emerald...

* * *

_Con cariño, para: Catta :3_

_Me habían pedido un Shadouge... pero se me hizo algo difícil porque no me gusta la pareja, además la encuentro algo complicada porque no se puede hacer a Rouge muy romántica, muy delicada o débil, ni a Shadow tan apasionado, regalando flores o haciendo serenatas nocturnas (?) xD_

_Espero los comentarios o Reviews... sean positivos o negativos, si me quieren destrozar por dentro o me quieren avisar sobre algún error; no me importa, solo dejen su opinión sobre que les pareció, los espero con muchos ánimos._

_(Inspirada en Umbrella, canción de Rihanna) _

_¡Espero que les haya agradado! ^o^_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


End file.
